Memories and a Bottle of Grandpa's Juice
by riddiculusvampire
Summary: What happens when two couples get together, think about the past and for some reason start dancing tango? CHAOS! An emotionsl rollarcoaster with a sweet romantic ending! rei X jade serena X darien
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! this is my first SM fanfic so i hope its good! My source of inspration for this story is my girlie Allie (Lunarian Princess Serenity) who helped me come up with this story directly on AIM. big computer hug to her**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in Sailor Moon (...do even look Japanese to you??) sigh but i wish I did._**

Rei sighed in impatience and flipped her long raven black hair over her shoulder. "Ugh! What is taking them so long?" The Mars princess complained, "This is an all-time record for Serena….and to _**think**_ that maybe Darien could hurry her up a bit?!"

The blonde general sitting next to her chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, "Maybe they got a bit preoccupied on the temple's stairs?"

Rei rolled her violet eyes and looked at him dazzlingly, "Jade, I swear…if they don't come in here in two minutes, I _**will**_ go out there and drag Serena in by her odangos."

Jadeite looked at her in amusement, "Violent much?"

"No…just irritated and _**impatient**_ beyond words."

Jade leaned over, brushing his lips against Rei's neck, causing a pleasant shiver to run down her spine. Rei forced herself to remain calm.

"_**What **_are you doing?" She demanded in a cold tone.

"Just showing you a way that we could pass the time," He replied coolly.

Rei's eyes widened, "JADE!!"

The general smirked and bent over more causing Rei to slide down against the leather couch and under him. Ignoring her protests he put his both hands on either side of her head and looked down at her seductively.

"Jade…no…wait," Rei mumbled, growing more nervous every passing second.

"Shh," He whispered playfully and bent down to lightly kiss her jaw. With this move, Jade knew that he would have her to himself. For once, he would show this fiery girl who was in charge.

Just then the door opened and a blonde haired girl bounded into the room, followed by a tall dark man who instantly stopped at the door and stared.

"WE'RE HER….." The girl's sentence trailed off in surprise. The couple on the couch froze. Serena smirked and put her hands on her hips, analyzing the couple's position, "So…what have you guys been up to?"

Rei returned to her senses and blushed crimson. _**Oh crap,**_ she thought to herself and roughly pushed Jade off of her, making him fall hard to the floor.

"Yes, what have you guys been doing while we weren't here?" Darien stepped into the room and raised his eyebrows at the two.

"Nothing!" The fire senshi replied quickly.

"Liar!" Serena pointed a perfectly manicured finger at her accusingly, "Now…. SPILL!!!"

"Serena…please," Rei stared at her trying to look as innocent as possible, "there's nothing to spill."

"Really now?" Darien asked not believing a word Rei had said, "'Cause it looked like we were walking in on something."

"So it would seem," Jade mumbled under his breath and picked him self off of the floor, rubbing the forming bruise on his behind.

"Ooooh…Jade will tell me," Serena clapped her hands together in excitement at the juicy news she was about to get.

"Jade!" Rei shook her head "no" as she moved towards him and whispered quietly, "She's_** such**_ a little gossip queen!"

Serena heard her and narrowed her brilliant blue eyes at them, "I am _**not**_ a gossip queen, Rei! That's Mina."

"Uh huh. Sure….Meatball head."

"Rei, be nice," Jade pressed his hand to his mouth to try to hide a chuckle at their antics.

"_**Thank**_ _**you, **_Jade," Serena smiled in triumph.

"That's not fair!" Rei cried in anger, "Why are you picking _**her**_ side over _**me**_?!"

'I'm not picking sides." Jade replied throwing his hands up in surrender. Great, this would take a while. Once these girls started, there was no end to their bickering. The general caught the eye of his Prince and gave him a pleading look which was replied by a slight nod of the head. If Jade ever tried to stop them…Rei would bite his head off.

"Ugh, he's picking sides!"

"Well I _**am **_his Prince's destined lover."

"Oh please, Serena, don't make me barf." Rei retorted looking disgusted. Serena childishly stuck her tongue out at her, which was quickly followed by Rei doing the same. Darien cleared his throat loudly, making the girls stop.

"I'm pretty starved, is there any food around here?"

Rei instantly straightened up and went into her "good hostess" mode. "Oh right. I'll bring in the tea and snacks right now!"

"SNACKS!" Serena exclaimed happily.

Rei smiled in spite of herself. No matter how annoyed she was with her Princess, she always found a way to bring a smile to her face and lift her spirits. Sometimes she didn't know what she would do without her. _**Probably just try to annoy Ami and Zoi.**_

"Be right back," Rei winked and sauntered out of the room.

The minute the door closed behind Rei's back, Serena turned her attention to Jade and looked at him seriously.

"Jade you better tell me what's going on between you two…and I mean NOW!"

**_A/N Thanks for reading! Hope it came out all right even though its not much..yet. Yes..there is more to come. So peoples..leave a tiny review on how u like it so far or some critism...ARIGATO! thank you!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! I'm back..sorry for the wait. Here's the next chappie please leave a review! I LOVE reviews! Special thanks to: LethalxRose, Lunarian Princess Serenity, sailorashes and guitarbabe2005 for their reviews on my last chapter! thanks you guys!**_

**_DISCALIMER: I don't own sailor Moon..hehe wish i do though...oh the PLANS! muahahahah_**

_Last chapter:_

_The minute the door closed behind Rei's back, Serena turned her attention to Jade and looked at him seriously._

"_Jade you better tell me what's going on between you two…and I mean NOW!"_

Jade gave Serena a stern look, "I don't have to answer any questions without a lawyer present."

The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry you managed to say that with a straight face," Darien muttered.

"I must admit, it took a lot of self restraint."

"Ugh! Jade, tell me…..NOW!" Serena wined, slapping his arm playfully.

"I'm sorry, Princess….but if I even say _**one**_ word Rei will burn me to a crisp."

"Jade, did I ever tell you that I love it when you call me 'Princess'?" Serena added, "Anyway, you're killing me here! At least say _**one**_ thing!"

"Sure," Came a voice from outside. Rei came strolling in with a tray of cookies, tea and a bottle of something that looked like juice, "M.Y.O.B."

"M.Y.O.B? Umm…I know that word. What does it mean again?" Serena muttered to herself, much to the guys' amusement and Rei's annoyance.

"Umm…mind your own business?" The fire senshi offered.

"No, it can't be that," Serena muttered and stroked her chin as if he had a beard.

The men struggled to hold in their laughter as Rei burst out, "BAKA! That's what it means! You're _**such**_ an air head!"

Serena's mouth formed a perfect "O" in understanding, "I knew that!"

"You're hopeless," The black haired beauty muttered and sat down next to Jade.

"Ooohh COOKIES!" Serena squealed ten eyed Rei suspiciously, "You didn't _**make**_ these right, Rei? You _**know**_ you can't cook."

"Rei's cheeks turned a bit red from anger, "At least I can cook better than _**you**_." She sniffed and then added, "Lita brought them over yesterday."

"Well then, don't mind if I do!" The blonde joyfully grabbed two and stuffed them in her mouth.

Darien chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "So how has everything been going?" He asked.

"Pretty hectic," Rei answered, pouring her guests some tea, "We've been getting a lot of tourists here at the temple lately."

"And that's just great for me," Jade interrupted sarcastically, "This has been getting Rei more stressed. The more stress, the more yelling at me. The more yelling, the more hitting with the broom or her new leather boots -now _**those**_ hurt- and the more I almost get killed everyday."

:"Well maybe if you didn't flirt with all of the girls visiting the temple and actually made yourself useful, I wouldn't have to go to such extent."

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" Jade asked her with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Yeah…ok," Rei replied sarcastically, "Like those girls would be stupid enough or desperate to be with you."

"That's cold, Rei," Jade whimpered. Rei rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Actually, Jade has had quite the amount of girls in his life," Darien informed, "Quite the ladies man."

Rei instantly tensed at Darien's words and slowly turned her head towards Jade.

"Ladies man, huh?" Her words reeked with murder; her eyes seemed to change a demon-like red. Jade cowered in his seat.

"I hate you." He told Darien flatly.

"Uh oh," Serena's eyes widened at the scene before her.

"How many?" Rei asked in an unnaturally calm voice, but her eyes were filled with fury. If you looked close enough you could see the fires of hell blazing in her eyes.

"How many what?" Jade asked, freaking out.

"WOMEN! You stupid idiot!" Rei burst out screaming.

"I…I don't know!"

"This is going to be good." Darien whispered to his love, who gulped loudly in reply.

"You don't know?!" Rei asked thoroughly disgusted, "Well how many out of all of them have you slept with??"

"You want numbers?!" Jade exclaimed. _**Holy crap, I'm soooo screwed. Wait…maybe I can survive!**_

"How about all of them?" Darien butted in.

…_**.no I'm not.**_

****

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! tell me what u think so far:) _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! here's the next chappie for this story! thanks for waiting! umm there's a warning for some sappyiness..but hope u enjoy it! **_

**_DISCLAIMER: umm i don't own Sailor Moon.._**. **sigh_ im not Japanese_**

_Last chapter: _

"_You don't know?!" Rei asked thoroughly disgusted, "Well how many out of all of them have you slept with??"_

"_You want numbers?!" Jade exclaimed. __**Holy crap, I'm soooo screwed. Wait…maybe I can survive!**_

"_How about all of them?" Darien butted in._

…_**.no I'm not.**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"WHAT?!!" Rei screeched, "You little man whore!!!"

"I've never slept with all of them!" Jade cried.

"Tell me the truth, Jadeite." Rei glared.

_**Uh oh. **_Jade thought, Rei _never_ called him by his full name unless she was seriously ticked off. _**Great….this is just fantastic! So now she thinks I'm some pervert/man whore…not that I'm denying it…**_

"Alright," The blonde general sighed, "Well basically _**almost**_ all of them."

"Oh my god." Rei stared…_**Ugh, this is just terrific he's a freakin' pervert/man whore.**_ "How many?"

"You want NUMBERS now?!" Jade cried out exasperated.

"Yes!" Rei yelled, about to stand up, "How do I know if you want to leave me and get another girl behind my back?!" _**OH my god! What if he just leaves or cheats on me with some random hoochie mama he met online?! What if Jade decides that Japanese girls aren't his type and he goes after some Puerto Ricans?! What if….**_

Rei was snapped out of her reverie when she felt a strong pair of hands on top of her own. She looked up and was met with Jade's stormy blue eyes. She hadn't realized that he had slid over to sit next to her while she was going hysterical.

"Rei," Jade stared back at her, "I would_**never**_ do anything to hurt you. I would rather die than to cause you any pain. Do you seriously think that I would cheat on you…no look at me!" He turned her face to look back at him, "Do you really think that?"

Rei looked at him, he eye sight suddenly getting blurry. "Yes," Her voice cracked slightly, "Y..Yes, I do."

"I would never do something like that. Besides, I don't want another girl…or in your mind a 'hoochie mama'…you're the only one for me."

Rei stared at him with a look of shock crossing her face. "What are you saying?" She asked quietly after a moment of silence.

"I'm saying that I love you."

And then their lips met, passion and desperation flowing immensely from each other. Fire was running through their veins, they were both in total bliss. Their lips moved in sync as their tongues performed unique twists and turns as they hungrily explored each other's mouths.

"Umm…you guys better stop before you get things more out of control." An embarrassed voice spoke out, interrupting them. Both Rei and Jade's heads snapped up together in surprise. They had completely forgotten about the other company in the room…and somehow they were both lying on the couch on top of each other…AGAIN!

Darien looked a bit queasy and seemed to want to sink through the couch and disappear from the scene. Sure must be pretty awkward witnessing your best friend pretty much about to get it on with your ex…..

Poor guy. He _**definitely**_ would want to be anywhere but here right now. Any man would.

Rei turned to look at Serena and almost groaned out loud at the excited and curiosity practically blaring off of her.

"I thought you said nothing was going on between you two?!" The blonde almost screamed.

Jade wrapped an arm around the fire senshi's shoulders. "Well now there is." He answered and Rei smiled at him as she poured herself a cup of juice.

"SQWEEE!!" Serena was hyperventilating, "Did you see, Dar? Did you see them make out??!"

"How could I not? They were practically eating off each other's faces." He muttered, Rei blushed at the comment.

"AWW!" The super hyper blonde clapped her hands together and squealed, "Rei is actually BLUSHING!"

"Serena, stop it!" Rei exclaimed growing even redder.

"Hey let's talk about something else." Jade said, sensing Rei's growing discomfort. She threw him a grateful look.

"Sure." Darien replied, happy to have a change in subject.

"Hey do you guys remember stuff from the Silver Millennium?" Serena suddenly asked.

**_A/N: You likie??? leave a review pleasie?? special thanks to my roomie Mary who read it and enjoyed it even though she doesn't read or watch Sm and had no idea what was going on! GRAZIE girl! (haha italian!!))_**


End file.
